Once lost
by MrsMailJeevas
Summary: Mello hates Near but Near needs his help. Why should he bother looking for a girl that left Wammy house years ago? Then again, she was his friend too. When she's found just what does Crimson know about the Kira case?
1. Prologue

[I do not own Death note or any of it's Characters. I do own Crimson I guess. Or something. =X]

Prologue

"Rebecca?" Roger breathed exasperated as he adjusted himself in his seat. "Please, for once can you hear me out?" His dark gaze set upon the ebony haired female who finally glanced up from toying with the lollipop between her fingers. "The time has come for you to choose a name for yourself. This, of course because you have refused so adamantly the first time the request came from Wammy and L."

She blinked, her soft aquamarine gaze resting on the other man gave the room a gentle impression as she broke the silence with her own breeze like voice. "I came to Wammy house ten years ago with a bloody bear named Chloe and the name Rebecca Chancel, not even the threat of Kira himself is going to force a change in me. That's what Wammy said to me, Roger, you've said the same, quite a few times, 'Rebecca, Wammy house isn't here to change you but to make you better.'" A scowl appeared over her pretty features as she stood. "I'm sure both L and Watari planned this would be my reaction to said problem."

He nodded slowly, his aged features locking on the girl. "Watari and L planned for your resistance, Rebecca." He shifted once again as if postponing the inevitable.

"And?" The fourteen-year-olds voice was barely above a whisper as she stood stoically above the man as the realization dawned on her face. "They named me-"

He once again nodded folding his hands together in a business like motion as he peered up once more at the unnamed girl. "They named you-" The tension rushed into the room, though neither of them could see it, the feeling was unbearable, cold, the unnamed individual glaring down upon him with cold calculated force. "Crimson."

With that she stormed out of the room leaving the lollipop she cradled in hand only moments before rocking on his desk.

[Thanks for reading! Crimson is really important for Matty not dying so bare with her please! I love you if you review and I'll love you even more if you continue into the next chapter! The more reviews the faster I update.]


	2. Help from a rival

[Once again I don't own Death note or any of it's characters...or something. =X]

Chapter one

The ringing had to be coming from somewhere, Mello was sure of that. He had already searched though all of the leather couch seats, behind the television where Matt might have left it and their bedroom. It hadn't been screaming in any of those places. It wasn't in the kitchen where it could have been forgotten after he poured himself hot chocolate so he could ponder at the computers in peace, no, it had to be somewhere-. He paused ice cold gaze drifting to the red head thumping away on his controller, not a care in the world behind those sunny goggles he wore over his eyes before sighing. The closer he ventured the louder the Mario ring tone grew. Of course, Matts phone would be with Matt, he wasn't even sure why it had crossed his mind that it would possibly be anywhere he might have left it, his own cellular device sitting snugly in it's holder by the computers, where, of course, he had left it.

"Matt, phone." He hissed thumping the red head in the back of the head though there wasn't much force behind it as he paused his game. Mello wasn't even sure he knew what this one was, most likely something he had been drooling over for weeks, though Mello probably had been preoccupied when the call, 'Mello, I'm going to the store', came his way. "Matt-" He sighed watching the red fringe shift with the mans movements patting himself down running from pocket to pocket checking off a mental note of all his belongings.

"Smokes, PSP, lighter-" He stopped tousling his hair as he pulling one of his signature cancer sticks out lighting it before going back to work, his voice gruff from now having spoken in a while. "Cellphone...Cellphone...Cellphone?" He asked himself the patting continuing, Mario had never been this annoying back in the day. "Fuck, man." He exhaled a fume of smoke running out of the opening in his mouth as he pulled the 'phone from under the couch. "Yo?" The quiet, one-sided conversation went for a few minutes before Matt held the 'phone up for Mello to take. "For you, man." He mumbled using his free hand to pull the cigarette from his lips blowing out more smoke.

Mello frowned, someone called Matts 'phone looking for him? He certainly didn't like the way that sounded. "Who is it?" He mouthed as Matt unpaused his game waving the other off, fingers back to work mumbling to himself. "Hello?" He grunted walking away from the other trusting that Matt wouldn't give him the 'phone if someone he didn't want to talk to was on it.

He trusted wrong, as a voice from his past came though. "Mello, it's wonderful to hear from you after all these years." Roger started with the formalities like the gentleman he was. "I was hoping that Matt would be close to you around this time." He stared as Mello glared at the back of Matt's game addicted head. Oh he was going to hear it, big time. The old man had waited clear into the evening to call, knowing that Mello would either be home or not.

He walked back to his monitors, leather creaking with his moments as he sat down, crossing his legs deep in thought. "Roger, as much as I want to hang up on you, all better judgment is tell me that you'll call right back now that you know this is a number you can reach me, what do you want?" His voice was low, trying his best to keep calm.

Roger was silent for a few seconds before a sigh came. "I was hoping that I could at least have a decent conversation with you before requesting something but I need your help Mello." He said simply. "I know this is going to sound, odd but I need you to locate and bring someone to me. Near has done a majority of the work in pinpointing her but she's closer to you. It would be a lot simpler if you would-" He was cut off.

"If Near has done so much why don't you just let Near find her? Why do you need my help?" He snarled into the phone as Matt jerked slightly from across the room. "Why bother calling me if your precious Near has done so much?"

Silence filled the phone, Mello guess Roger was giving him time to calm down. This wasn't one of the mind fucks he had to sit though during physiology hour back at Wammy house, the older man was going to have to pick his words carefully or else he would hang up and most likely during his tantrum smash the black Motorola against the wall. If Near was so damn special, why couldn't the white pajama wearing freak find this girl himself?

"Mello, we need your help because this is more of your expertise-" He stopped choosing his words. "Near doesn't, for lack of better words, get out much. He mostly stays in his room, but you know your way around and can most likely find the female in question." He said quietly, his voice growing faint as if one word would set Mello off again and it very well might. He had to play his cards right, and right now he was laying them all out. "Mello, you and Matt have a history with the female in question and could spot her out of a crowd, Near could also but he doesn't possess the passion needed to bring her in."

Bring her in? Just what did this chick do to have Near asking Mello for help? He frowned, "I'm not Nears dog. I don't need to go sniffing around London looking for a girl that I knew years ago, I don't care if she was at Wammy house or not." He stomped back to Matt who, once again wisely paused the game dodging the phone that was thrown at him. It hit the wooden floor, luckily not snapping in half and slid as he crawled forward to retrieve it.

"Yeah?" Matt mumbled glancing over at the storming Mello, who didn't seem to be paying him any attention snatching a Chocolate bar from beside his computer monitor and slamming the door to their bedroom. "You pissed him off." He said simply as Roger agreed, a short conversation later Matt hung up the 'phone hastily pushing himself off the floor strolling at his own pace towards the closed bedroom door giving a cautionary knock as Mello grunted signifying he could enter.

Mello was laying facing the ceiling snapping off pieces of chocolate and placing them slowly in his mouth. It didn't take Matt a second to figure out the other man was thinking as he leaned against the wall lighting another cigarette glancing up waiting for the other to begin to vent.

It began, "Where does he get off? Asking me, well us, to locate some woman that we haven't seen in years? There are better things that I'm currently doing with my time, searching for Kira-" He droned on as Matt nodded every now and then exhaling smoke as the other passionately recounted every horrifying word that pass though the 'phone receiver into Mellos virgin ears. Each word, apparently burning more than the last after he found out it was a request from Near. "Well Matt?" Mello asked snapping the man out of his daydream as his emerald eyes shifted up, hidden by an array of messy red hair as he blinked. "What do you think?"

His sighed, "Well Mello, I talked to Roger and he seemed like he and Near were only turning to you because only your capable mind would be able to piece together where she might be around this time." Flattery, best take the high road, Mello had perked up. "I mean, Near couldn't find her, he gave up and turned to you, that has to mean something in your book right?" The other man went back to biting off chocolate, that wasn't a bad sign-that wasn't a sign at all. "Come on, the great Mello can find a girl right?"

Mello shifted, sitting up on the bed glaring at Matt who stepped back. Maybe flattery wasn't the right way to go. "So Matt, you came to that conclusion all your own, eh?"

Matt gulped, "Um, placed two and two together to make four sir." He said pulling his goggles up to his forehead. "All I did was place the missing pieces together. Near needs your help."

Mello smirked, nodding as he laid back a cold crackle leaving him. "Okay Matt, call Roger back and tell him I'll do it. I'll find the person that Near couldn't locate." He crossed his legs with the whine of leather.

"No need." Matt mumbled pulling his PSP out of his pocket turning it on, "Remember Crimson?"

[Thanks for reading! Like said in the pro about Crimmy. I really just wanted some interaction with Mello and Matt. Please! Please! Please! Review and I'll update faster. ]


	3. The best part of waking up

[I do not own Death note or any of it's Characters...or something like that. Thanks for reading though!]

The best part of waking up

If Matt were to have it his way he would have slept until noon but Mello's chocolate induced, slightly erratic behaviour said otherwise. It couldn't have been anything past five when the other man pulled him out of bed forcefully, Matt gently taking the pillow with him. It had to have been love, why else would he let an insane blond mafia boss drag him out of bed at five in the morning. Oh yeah, he didn't have his gun. Right.

It took him a second to take in his surroundings, once in he reached forward for his cigarettes lighting one as he allowed the nicotine to stimulate his brain functions as Mello shoved something warm and solid into his hand. Glancing down the realization spread that it was tea, nothing deadly before he took a short sip quickly easing back to his other hand filled with satisfaction.

"Matt?" The voice came from down the hall as his emerald gaze drifted up locking on the empty doorframe unable to respond just yet as Mello's thin form appeared, already clad in his signature leather before stalking over pulling his head up gently. "Wake up Matt, hello?" He frowned not happy with the little response he was getting through so much effort. "I need to know what Roger told you about Crim." Great, he was already talking about that. And to think Matt was hoping the other man would get so caught up on beating Near that he would forget all about him and charge out the house leaving a dear John letter.

Finally there was a brief nod, Matt taking in a long breath muttering something quietly. He frowned noticing the blonds eyebrow raise, he hadn't spoke loud enough. "I said, Roger and Near only had the few tracks that Rebecca left once she ran away from Wammy house. " Again with the eyebrow raise. "Even I suspected that she might run away after we did, apparently she ended up in California before returning the London. Roger said she was working in an ungodly place, though Roger doesn't have a religion so I thought for it to be an odd choice of words. It's a damn shame though with a mind like hers there should be no reason for her to be a stripper." He laughed gently putting his fag out before starting a new one looking up at the bright blue gaze.

"...Stripper? I was thinking prostitute." He replied coldly strolling away. He took his time going through Matt's drawer tossing clothes at the man who dodged in order to keep his stimulation in his mouth. "So she's in London stripping at a club. No wonder Near didn't want to go get her." He snapped pulling a chocolate bar from seemingly no where though it was most likely in his hand somewhere. As far as Matt was aware his leather was too tight to fit much of anything in there. "Then again maybe looking at a few girls would do Near some damn good." For Mello that was an odd statement but Matt held his tongue. Mello was ready to get up and go. "Matty. What are you doing?"

Matt raised an eyebrow his eyes traveling over to his clothes strewn across the bed. What was he doing? "Smoking? Feeding my junkie pride without video games?" He frowned at the question. It could have been a number of things the man was talking about currently. Though when he noticed the dark look in the blonds eyes he knew he was treading on thin ice. "What I meant to say was getting dressed?" He smiled sheepishly.

Mellos eyes narrowed but he nodded stalking out of the room slamming the door behind himself. Where the hell did Matt get off taking his time? Oh he had something for him, that indeed as he snatched his PSP off the living room floor looking around for something to do with it. Even with his brilliant mind he had no idea how to fuck up this contraption. Water. He could drop it in the si-

Arms encircled his waist, soft breath on his neck as fingers ran upward to gently take the game from Mello's stunned hands. "You weren't planning on doing anything that you would regret later right Mell?" Matt's voice didn't sound threatening but then again it never did. He didn't pull back rocking Mello gently in his arms his gloved hands clinging to the game for dear life. Mello wouldn't get them from him if he tried this time. Fuck that one. "Mello?" He questioned.

"Did you just threaten me?" Mello asked though his voice was soft for once. He actually seemed a bit concerned before a laugh left him answering his ringing cellphone. He stepped out of Matt's arms heading for the door, spinning half way gesturing for Matt to get his keys. It seemed like the man already knew though he had already turned on that damn game, gloved fingers moving gracefully around on the controls. He rolled his eyes, "Hello?"

"Mello." It was Roger again. Just great. "I just wanted a chance to talk to you from Near." Mello growled but didn't speak. "When you locate her you are to bring her to Neat immediately. You are to call me when she's found and do not question her about-"

"Last I checked Near was asking me to help him. I'll be dammed if I allow him to dictate what comes out of my damn mouth. He'll keep his fucking mouth shut if he knows what's best for him. I'll find the girl, I'll bring her in that's all he needs to be concerned with. Not the conversation going on in the back of my car, it's none of his fucking business. Don't tell me what to do." He slammed the phone shut nearly jumping at the site of the red head playing his game beside him. "And what the hell are you doing there?"

Matt didn't speak but took a mocking step forward. "Am I better here Mell?" He asked blankly holding the keys up. "Let me guess I'm driving because you don't remember your way around London since moving in with me?" He shrugged turning the game off before his person died. "Shall we?"

Mello rolled his eyes, "You remember the last time you pissed me off Matty?" He hissed.

Matt looked like he was deep in thought before shaking his head. "Are you talking about the time you slapped me across the living room? Or the time you gave me the lecture about not leaving my video games all over the place before slapping me across the living room?" He asked. He was asking for it but he didn't care, Mello needed to know that no matter how much violence was there he wasn't going to change for anyone or anything. He was always going to be Mello's best friend and sometime lover. Always.

"No the time you were standing beside me when I was on the fucking phone!" He raised his hand but Matt dodged heading down to the lift before someone could open their apartment door and say something about Mello's language. "Matt..." He hissed following at a close distance.

He looked back questioning but watched their distance. "Yeah. What?" He asked riding the lift to the base.

He didn't say anything but Matt already knew. He was pushing it. He rolled his eyes slightly, "Sorry man, you should know me by now."

"I do."

[True to my word I update when told. Thank you Sadiegrl for reviewing! I'll love you forever for being my first reviewer! Things should progress much faster now that they're out of the house. Crimson will be showing herself and then Mello and Near will be in the same room. Oh I can't wait for that! But yeah! Please! Please! Please review. It doesn't take long.]


	4. Strip joint

[I don't own Death note or any of the Characters...or something like that.]

Strip joint

The drive had been quiet enough, both Matt and Mello moving around from strip club to strip club attempting to locate this girl. They hadn't been sure if Nears information was too sharp until they reached the last place. It was a seemingly large club, several woman walking around giving personal dances to the 'gentlemen', a few standing around talking quietly looking over Matt who was back to playing his game. Mello shoved him forward, if they wanted to talk to the red head they could talk to the red head. He wasn't good with people but he was sure that Matt could manage to talk with these girls long enough to find out if they knew Crimson.

He looked back, orange goggles eclipsing his eyes from the other man. "What? you want me to talk to them?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Mello nodded crossing his arms to show him that his decision was final. That didn't make much sense, Mello ever going back on his word. Just before Mello had told him to stop drooling over the dancers and now he wanted him to talk to the dancers. He hated talking to people, woman included and those looked like they were going chew him up and spit him out. "...Right. I'm on it." Oh Near had better love him for this. Well, his term for love his buying him games, that's what Mello did all the time to shut him up.

He strolled over smiling sheepishly as the girls giggled. They seemed as if they were new but they looked older than the girls on the stage that he was willing himself not to look at. Looking at them would earn him a nice slap in the back of the head from the blonds hand and it didn't seem like Mello would have a problem supplying it on a day like today. He was already irritated from looking in strip clubs and nothing was going to put him in a better mood than finding Crimson and beating Near at his own game. To Mello beating Near was most likely more important than their relationship and it hurt to know that deep down.

"Well hello Sailor." The youngest out of the group commented first leaning against the the bar table. "What brings a fine looking man like you in a place like this?" She liked her lips gently, "Looking for a dance?"

He shook his head laughing softly, "No. Not me. Actually-"

"Your friend then? Is he getting married or something? We do bachelor parties." She grinned as he shook his head again frowning. "Then what? Is there something else you want, we don't do happy ending here sir." She rolled his eyes as the group began to disperse.

He glanced back at Mello who shooed him forward to chase. "No! No! No! Nothing like that. I'm looking for someone actually, an old friend of mine. I've traced her all the way here I was wondering if you could tell me if she worked here." He gave the group puppy dog eyes after removing his goggles. "Please?"

The young girl nodded, "Yeah, what about this chick? I mean are you sure she works here. You look fairly young, I'd say if she's close to your age you're a baby." He smiled gently. "We let young girls work here but they have to be eighteen and they have to be skilled on the pole and attractive. Without those aspects there's no use in allowing anyone work here that's young." She shrugged. "the youngest we've hired is nineteen and her name is Lulu. Is that your friend?" He shook his head slowly.

"Somehow I doubt that she would name herself something like Lulu." He laughed gently. "She could be going by Rebecca?" He offered as the group shook their heads. "No one named Rebecca? Um, how about Crimson?" He tried as there was a group realization of whom he was talking about. "There's a Crimson? Can I meet her?" He asked excited now. He nearly wanted to bounce but thought that would be too childish of him. They already looked at him like he was some kind of kid so he guessed it best to play it cool. He turned slowly giving a thumbs up to Mello who seemed to be growing more and more uncomfortable in this place.

The woman nodded, "Yeah. There's a Crimson she's in the back though. She arrived actually just before you did I think she's getting ready but I'll go get her!" She seemed happy just to be able to help as she ran to a backroom looking for Crimson.

Matt strolled over grinning like sunshine. "Oh Mell, apparently she's going by Crimson around here and not her real name!" He cried bouncing a bit. "Can you fucking believe that she was really in the last place we decided to look?" He saw the confused look cross Mello's face. "The saying. What you lost is always in the last place you look."

Mello sighed, "Because when you look there you've found it. Afterwards there's no reason to keep looking Matt." He replied taring at the other like he was dumb.

"Where are you pushing me to..." There was a loud thump before shuffling forward. "I don't give a flying...oomp!" She was shoved into Matt's back as he buckled forward mumbling something about being careful where she was walking. "Who the hell are you looking like Trinity from the Matrix?" She questioned seriously looking over Mello's form, "And are you sure you're in the right place? This is a female strip club, the gay joint is across the street."

Matt stared. He first found himself thinking this couldn't possibly be the hot tempered Crimson that he had become so accustomed to over the years at Wammy house. Fighting Mello all those years earned her the right to talk big but...that Crimson was short and flat chested. and ugly. Well not ugly she just...looked unnatural. This chick was had grown into her form, a few inches taller than he last remembered seeing, long stunning ebony tresses and those lightning blue eyes they were mesmerizing. Oh and her chest wasn't bad too for them to look so natural...they were natural right?

"Who the fuck is Trinity?" Mello hissed as she just shrugged. "Judging by your look you don't have much room to be talking about what I'm wearing. You're half naked in a strip joint degrading yourself for men." His mafia air was coming back. The side that made Mello larger than life and a complete stranger to Matt as the man took a step away from his lover pulling his goggles back down.

She shrugged, "It's a paying job. Better than what a woman can get for having a mind. Wammy house fuck ups, the rest aren't doing all that damn great either and they stayed their full term." She didn't seem bothered by Mello's venom laced words instead choosing to look at Matt. The boy had certainly grew up, an inch shorter than Mello, his fringe long enough to hid his face from the world now, gamer clothes. Though she was unsure what was so attractive about horizontal stripes besides they were slimming to a degree. Yeah, that was Matt no doubt there. Matty.

Matt grinned lopsidedly from his cigarette blowing the smoke out. "Hey Crimmy."

She nodded shifting in her heels, "What do you two fuck ups want? I thought I had gotten away from the esteemed Wammy boys and girls. I'm tired of you fucks, don't come back." She turned slowly.

"L is dead." Mello interjected as she paused nodding. "Yeah. You know already, you went to his funeral didn't you?"

She shrugged taking a seat at the bar, "More or less. I showed up late, said my prayers, watched in go into the ground and cried like the bitch I am." She turned away from the two humming something to herself. "He asked me to stay and help him. Back then before he named me. He named me to spite me, he called me brilliant. He was the only person to ever think I was brilliant...Nii-san was the only person to ever call me brilliant." She covered her face, "What the fuck do you want Trinity?"

Mello growled, "Stay with him?" He asked aloud his eyes drifting to the smoking man who for once was actually paying attention. There was no response just the soft humming of the same tune. "Okay then. Near is looking for you. He's the fuck that became the new L."

She shrugged, "What's that have to do with me? Near can go jack off." She mumbled massaging her temples gently the humming beginning again.

Matt piped up, "It's about L. He wants you to help him catch Kira. He killed L." He knew the vendetta was there. It was in them all, even in Mello. All of them was retribution for what Kira had taken away and they believed they deserved it one way or another. Working together they would bring Kira off his throne and throw him to the dogs.

She nodded slowly, "Kira?" She sighed lifting herself from the seat. "Well when you put it that way cyberdork I don't think I can refuse such an offer to get rid of Kira. You're taking me to Near? Right now?"

Mello nodded gesturing to the door, "We need to go. He's in New York."

Matt frowned, "How the hell..." He didn't question it. Of course Mello would know where Near was. It was their own personal game of cat and mouse they had been playing for years. It was a game in which at any second the rolls could be reversed, at any second things could change. At any second...one could die.

"Then let's go to New York." She smiled gently strolling forward. "Hey Ruby, you know what I'm about to say."

"You quit?" The woman laughed gently from behind the counter gently wiping a glass. "See you later Crimson. Make sure you stop by from time to time."

She nodded slowly heading for the door with Matt and Mello.

Mello smirked pulling out his cellphone. Oh he couldn't wait to see the look on Nears face when he brought Crimson in. Game set and matched, Near.

"Hello?"

"We'll be there soon. I win." He hung the phone up with the same satisfaction as back in the day at Wammy house when he bested Near in something. It didn't happen often but when it did he would prance for hours.

Matt started the car, Crimson in the back seat humming again, Mello grinning to himself as he sped down the street turning the corner. It felt nice to be with friends, even when he hadn't seen her in years she was the same freaky chick he'd spend Wednesday night with playing computer games and the girl that bested Mello in scrabble before he threw the board game against the wall demanding a redo. He laughed gently as the two looked at him questioning.

"So...what happened to your guys?"

Mello and Matt laughed softly, "What hasn't."

[Ah, so Crimson has made her appearance. I'd like to know what you think about her though. She's nothing but a rough sketch compared to Matt, Mello and Near but I like her fiery personality. Next chapter is the first look at Near, he's been really just alluded to this far. Please! Please! Please Review! If you review I update! Or favourite, I update then too. :3 I'm not picky. Until the next chapter...]


	5. Useful

[I do not own Death note or any of it's Characters...or something like that.]

Useful  
Matt strolled behind the blond and ebony haired individuals as they entered the building Near was basing his investigation in. He was already on edge after the flight from Great Britain, apparently there was no smoking on the airplanes no matter what class they were in. His mind reeled at how long it had been since he had a smoke, what made it worse was when they got the rental car it was no smoking also. What was up with America suppressing him and his needs? He would have personally enjoyed lighting up in the Range Rover but remembered that Crimson has a severe case of asthma, so much for sticking to the man. How was he supposed to be bad ass while he was still looking out for everyone around him.

If that hadn't been enough he was about to suffer through a few more hours of keeping Mello in his leather pants once he saw Near. Yeah, he knew Crimson would protect that kid with her life, she always had ever since they were young. Mello had to go through her to get to him but he was fearful that now that Mello was older and wielding weapons that it would be a lot easier to just pistol whip the girl and shoot Near. Number one eliminated one way or another even though that wasn't Mello's style at all. Yeah, he might think about pulling a gun and maybe even roughing Near up but he would never kill him. No, that would mean he lost, he had to murder in order to become number one and either way you can't be number one in prison. At least Matt didn't think he could but he could never underestimate the blond.

The lift opened revealing a room lined with television monitors, toys littered the floor all around. Anyone that knew Near could tell that this was where he spent the majority of his time either watching the monitors that were all tuned to different news stations reporting on Kira or playing with his toys on the floor. The boy in questioned was huddled down playing with a train set as if he hadn't heard the lift ding his groups of bodyguards all on edge watching the three of them.

Near took his time continuing to play with his toys, one finger curling a strand of white hair the other hand occupied with pushing the train towards the station that it was designated for. Matt guessed the blue train went to the blue station and the red would do the same to the red station but that was only reasonable because the purple train was already parked in the purple station awaiting it's next movement from the playful child. He stopped suddenly one of his caretakers bending down to see what was wrong. She whispered something gently to him but he seemed to ignore it standing up, still slightly hunched, his face had been turned away from the three since they had entered but he turned, eyes dark ringed as Crimson dropped to her knees opening her arms for the boy.

His mind was whirling, Nears, as he stared at what his old friend had become. Matt only had to guess it had been about fie to six years since he had last seen any of them and Mello and Crimson had made huge changes. She didn't move a soft smile still planted on her red lipsticked lips as Near stepped over his train set moving at increasing speed into the girls arms. Matt couldn't help but smile as the look on his face when the boy wrapped his arms around her burying his head in her hair. His eyes drifted over to Mello who looked sickened by the whole transaction, arms folded as he glared down at the two still hugging each other.

"Crim-son." Near's dead pan voice cracked slightly as if he couldn't believe she was there with him. He flashed a smile before his face dropped back into it's usual blank disposition looking up at both Mello and Matt. Matt was alive he could see, taller than he remembered and hadn't cut his hair. It still hung over his face, the goggles planted in the same spot he remembered though he had changed his clothes style. None of them really had style until they left the confines of Wammy house. Near still hadn't found his and he wasn't sure what had happened to Mello. The blond still had the inferiority complex it was plastered on his face with the scowl blue eyes locked with his black ones as he clung to his friend. "Matt. Mello." Matt nodded slowly in recognition but Mello continued to stare coldly.

Crimson was the first to pull back bright gaze locked on the blond, "Why can't you grow up and say hello Mello? You're bruiting like a child." He shrugged continuing to stare down at the two of them.

"Why can't you stop having your love fest with your little boyfriend?" He shot back as her fist clenched behind Near's back. "Anyway now that the reunion is over tell us why you have us come together." He said seriously searching Nears face for meaning but there was none. Just the typical blank stare. "There has to be a reason why you contacted Matt and I to bring her. You could have hired a private investigator to bring her in but you called us. I'm a busy person speak up so I can go."

Matt chuckled at the busy person part. Sure, he was busy alright. "Princess is right though Near, you didn't call us here for nothing, that's not your thing. You hate interaction with him." He saw the hateful look Mello shot him for the sudden nickname but smiling slightly, "What's up?"

Near nodded standing up again, his back slouched as he shuffled back over to his train set. "I wanted to talk to Crimson about what she knew about L's death. It was only natural that she would be torn up over his death because how close she was with him but I attended his funeral along with all the other Wammy house kids save for you and Mello. The Kira task force was there of course saying their prayers for a man they mildly trusted but respected but there was an exchange of words between one of the task force and Crimson. It was quick and a lashing but I want to know what was said and why."

She frowned looking up, "At Lawliet's funeral I lashed out at the one I knew was responsible for his death. The man I know is Kira. The man that they all trusted so much because of whom he was. While I was there I noticed they had all been lulled into a false sense of security listening to his incredulous words of wanting to catch and bring Kira to justice because he was nothing but a murderer. That man with the demonic smile Light Yagami the Japanese police chief son. It was that reason he was able to infiltrate them so easily. It was that reason they demanded so much proof from L that he was Kira. If they would have just brought him in before he exposed this plague tot he rest of the world this would have ended but they-" The tears were slowly falling now as she reached up wiping a few of them away the group listening as she continued. "At the funeral when I saw him there pretending to give a damn I just snapped. I told him that I knew he was Kira and that L would get the last laugh in this fucked up game he decided to play with life." She shrugged, "With more words and more cursing though."

He nodded now working on getting the red train into the station. "You know for a fact that Light Yagami is Kira?" He smiled slightly looking at the blond woman. "Ms. Lidner could you send some people down to retrieve Crimson belongings. She will remain here with me." He said gently as she nodded waving two individuals out of the room. The quickly retrieved the keys from Matt heading down the lift leaving the group alone.

Crimson frowned, "Near you want me to stay here with you?" She asked softly looking back at Mello and Matt. He shook his head slowly. "Then you have something else for me. I thought so, I'm going to be acting as your pawn on the chess board."

He shook his head, "No. You're going to help me checkmate Kira. You'll be acting as my Queen." He replied softly parking the red train. "Have you still been practicing your martial arts?" She nodded slowly confused. "I suspect if you were already a black belt then you're lethal now. I'm sending you in with Ms. Lidner here as Kiomi Takada's personal bodyguards. You shall do your job as you are told and report back to me and Mello an Matt if you see so fit."

She laughed, "I can never underestimate you Near. I guess I'll be starting immediately?"

He nodded slowly. "You're getting ready to catch a flight to Japan. I apologize because you just arrived off of an airplane, I wanted to see you before you left me again." She shrugged, "Your belongings are being transported now though we will provide you with the means of anything else you need while you are under my custody." He turned his back to her. "Your plane leaves in one hour and six minutes. You should be going now."

She nodded tussling his hair a bit as he recoiled. The woman bent down hugging him again whispering, "I'll see you there." He nodded as she stood exchanging glances with Ms. Lidner before heading to the lift together Matt and Mello following the two of them.

The four rode down together, Matt taping away at his PSP without speaking. He knew Mello's mind was running together everything that was just said playing directly into Nears hand but he'd follow the man no matter what he wanted to do next. He waved his goodbyes to Crimson as the two women dipped into the waiting black car with tinted windows before pulling off.

The short walk back to the Range Rover Matt turned off his PSP looking over at Mello. The man had done exceptionally well he deserved a cookie. Or a chocolate bar at least which he reached into the backseat and wave it in front of the other man who snatched it. "Where to?" He asked as Mello glared at him. "That's not telling me where."

The blond propped his legs up on the dashboard, "Don't play stupid with me Matt we're catching the next plane after Crimsons and Halle's." He said seriously as Matt sighed. Another many hours without a cigarette just may kill him but he didn't complain starting the car. "We're going after Light Yagami."

Meanwhile Near stared out of one of the many windows watching Matt and Mello in their parked car pulling out and heading the opposite direction of the airport. It didn't full him, everything had been set into motion. He had placed all the pawns out on the board and the Queen was waiting the checkmate the king. He put Crimson in a dangerously simple position even if things didn't work out as he had planned he could easily regroup and restart. Either way he would have Kira's head before Mello.

"Near." The voice came from behind him as he turned. "Your jet is ready." He nodded slowly turning and heading towards the lift and waiting car.

[If I'm not mistakened this chapter was longer than my others and took me about 3 hours to write just because I kept stopping and starting. I don't know if anyone is still reading this to begin with but yeah. The group is traveling to DA DA DA JAPAN. From Great Britain to New york to Japan. Woot! Please! Please! Please! Review. :3 I'll love you forever!]


	6. Dead weight

[I do not own Death note or any of it's characters...or something like that.]

Dead weight

Matt nearly cried when he pressed the cigarette to his lips the morning after the two of them landed in Japan. After finding an open car dealership, finding Mello a bike to ride that fit his tastes, eating and finding a decent hotel room that also didn't require ID Matt had collapsed from sheer exhaustion once they reached the hotel room. He wasn't even sure if he had made it to the bed as he stirred on the cloudy Saturday morning to a fuming Mello. The blond was leaning against the far wall of the room hitting redial on his cellphone his expression saying it all.

"Mello?" He mumbled patting around blindly for his cigarettes. They had to be somewhere on him in his pockets most likely as he shifted finding the crushed packet and whimpering. He must have slept on them though that wouldn't inhibit his smoking them as he slipped the lighter out of his vest pocket and lighting it. His mind woke instantly with the nicotine coursing through him. He could finish now, "Mello, what are you doing?" He supplied the finishing to his words leaning against the headboard allowing the nicotine to act as a mother lulling his headache to sleep.

The blond glared throwing his phone across the room. "Get that bitch on the phone." He snapped as Matt nodded. It didn't take a genius to figure out he had been calling Rebecca none stop since they had gotten to Japan. He mostly suspected that she would have settled down and started her job by now protecting that woman from potential kidnappers. "I'm going to take a shower, don't let up either. I know she sees me calling." He hissed storming towards the bathroom as Matt nodded looking down at the motorola lying at the edge of the bed before shaking his head. He wasn't calling that girl if she wanted to talk to them she would call and Mello knew it he just wanted to rush the process unsuccessfully.

He sighed flipping the television on his eyes widening as he sat up. "Mello!" He cried looking towards the bathroom door that swung open in less than a minute Mello's dripping form coming into view. The blond looked like he was just starting to wash his hair a few bubbles decorating his chest, lower body covered by a towel as he stared at the gamer. "Rebecca's on the t.v." He managed running his eyes over the blond several times before turning away.

It was Halle and Rebecca both trailing behind the dark haired woman that walked with the air of meaning and delicacy. The two women trailing her both seemed extremely serious about the whole affair actually watching the groups of crowds that raised forward to greet the woman in demand. Halle wore a look of determination as Rebecca just seemed seriously bored. The dark glasses covered her telling blue eyes as the group exited from sight when a car pulled up allowing the three to enter.

Mello sat on the bed shamelessly ringing his hair out allowing the water to dampen the bed and floor. "Well at least we know she got the job. Seeing as she can't answer her phone and I know you didn't call her Matt," He glared, "try texting her. She might be able to get away from sending and receiving text messages. Ask if anything weird has happened or if Takada acts strangely. Also try to see if she has had any contact with Near, if I'm not mistaken he most likely caught a jet behind our plane and has arrived to control the case and all his dolls running the streets." He glowered, "Even us because he set all this up." Mello looked as if he were about to say something else but didn't choosing to stand and locking himself in the bathroom to finish off the remainder of his shower.

The red head could at least comply with this as he reached for the phone reclining on the bed. 'Yo. U wit chik still?' It was easier to text with one hand like this as the other focused on his cigarette. His mind drifted slightly as he remembered being with Mello when he got the room. The non smoking room. Fight the power. He smirked at that before the phone beeped. Mello was right on this one as he went to the menu to receive the answer.

"Yeah."

He frowned, even Rebecca could have done better than that unless she was being watched. 'kk. where is she goin? U kno?' He attempted listening to Mello in the shower. At least the blond wasn't muttering like he typically did. It wasn't a sign of insanity just a sign of annoyance. Annoyance that things weren't going as he planned.

'Home.'

He blew the smoke out. At least he would have something to tell the blond when he got out the shower. 'kk. is she acting strange?' He inwardly wondered if this response would be something to get excited over as the phone went off. He clicked the message immediately.

'idk.'

He frowned. She didn't know? How could she not know? 'Why?' He knew the answer was going to be something obvious. He had always gotten in trouble for that. Skipping over all the obvious details and skipping straight to the intricate ones, those were the only good ones. The only ones that could catch his interest.

'because ive only ben wit her for a day. stoopid noob.'

He snickered hearing the shower turn off. "Dumbass. You should still be able to tell if she's acting oddly." He rolled his eyes, 'is she human?'

'yah. prety certain.'

He smiled, "you okay Mell?" He called into the bathroom thinking of a response. 'u talk 2 N?'

Mello came out staring at the red head before heading over to their bags for fresh clothes. "What did you find out?" He demanded slipping into his vest first as Matt sighed. "Don't get an attitude Matt we don't have time for unimportant things."

He glared, "Is it that we don't have time for unimportant things or that you don't have time for me?" He snapped back to the blond that rolled his eyes. He didn't response just as Matt knew he wouldn't. Mello really was considering him to being dead weight. He stood running his fingers through his hair, "You're right. It's not about me. It's not about us it's about Kira. Everything's about Kira! Everything!" He snapped. "Read your own fucking text messages. I'm going out." He grabbed the keys darting out the door before Mello could attempt to sooth him.

Mello frowned reading through the messages finding the last one, 'idk have u talked 2 ur mum recely?' He tossed the phone back to the bed leaning against the wall. Can anything go correctly for once?

[Yeah so this chapter didn't have much besides Mello being an arse and Matt worrying about their relationship. It showed a bit of Rebecca and Matt's friendship but that's not important. I think the next chapter will be some big realizations actually so please Review! And I'll write the new one...hopefully when I'm not so tired. Sorry about the shittyness of this one chapter. I promise the next chapter will be better and the action is coming up really soon. Also it's only gotten one review so I'm unsure if anyone is reading it still. The chapters have views and stuff but please review just to tell me that you're still there. Please! ]


	7. Behind Mellos back

[I don't own Death note or any of it's characters...or something like that.]

Behind Mello's back

Matt reclined in the the small café he had been summoned to. The men in black suits that worked for Near stopped him halfway to his car telling him they were going to be the ones transporting. He inwardly wondered what they would have done if he would have come down with the blond but currently all he wanted was a break from the other man. He was tired of Mello's one tracked mind. He failed to realize that there were more important things in the world other and Kira and beating Near, especially when Near possessed the upper hand and all the goons.

Across from him were both Near and Rebecca, the boy dressed normally for once. It didn't fit his pale skin and the way he fidgeted when people moved served to give Matt a good laugh for the first ten minutes as they waited for Rebecca to come. he guessed that Near had no intention of showing him where he was housing his investigation in Japan but it was okay for him to be out and about seeing as Kira didn't know what he looked like. Rebecca arrived wearing a handsome pinstriped suit which was a large change from her stripper wear of only days ago. She had made a large step and he had to say he enjoyed the change.

The female sat down looking at the two men before frowning, "N you didn't call us to just sit around and twitch right?" She asked softly looking over to Matt, "H is watching over Kira's queen of the world." She said as he nodded understanding. "I slipped away, though I'm not sure what H is going to tell her while I'm away." She shrugged cutting down the names just in case someone was listening in to their conversation. "N you didn't invite Temperamental?"

He shook his head slowly eyes watching a waitress nervously. "I have no intent on telling him what I'm doing. He will make his moves and I will make mine. Though to pass the information to him it was necessary to bring M." He gestured to Matt who frowned. He was just there in place of Mello so that the group didn't have to listen to the blonds outbursts and screaming. But then again he couldn't blame it. They had already put it with it for countless years it wasn't as if they wanted to hear it again after taking such a long break. "Now, C, please tell us what you have learned from your job."

She shrugged, "It's nothing much really. My boss takes a few business calls from an anonymous callers. She has to be alone when it happens and it's always walk away from bodyguards important. I suspect its her boyfriend but I'm not sure just yet." she said watching Near pick up a chocolate chip cookie before setting it down again. "N when was the last time you ate?" She sighed remembering how he always had to be reminded.

He blinked as if thinking about it, "Yesterday. Anonymous calls?" He asked softly skipping over the subject watching her smile. He didn't want the girl to worry about him as he aligned his toys on the table in the order of importance. His eyes drifted over to Matt who was for once not playing his PSP but listening attentively without snappy comments.

"It's Z." Matt said picking up one of Nears anonymous toy setting it in the middle of the circular table. "Z is the one calling your employer with the strange private conversations. Is she planning meeting with Z?" He asked leaning back in his chair. If Takada was planning on meeting with Kira than they couldn't burst in there without proof but if somehow Rebecca could overhear something or even place a bug in the room where they were hiding. "Soon? A meeting that's soon."

She shrugged again, "She has quite a few private meetings but there is one in a few days that H and I are supposed to stand outside the door blindfolded so that the business partner can enter unseen. It struck me as an odd request mostly because it is. We're not allowed to ask questions about whom it is, that would of course result as me losing my job. I ask around those goons are just about as loyal to her as they are to Z so I don't have a abnormal death wish on my head so I think I'm going to just sit around and keep my mouth shut and wait for the fuck ups to do just that, fuck up."

Matt nodded it was reasonable. People were dying left and right and if it was found out Rebecca was a definite conspirator to get rid of Kira he would definitely take her out. "You do that. I'll have to talk to Temperamental and figure out what he's planning on doing. Personally as much as you and Temperamental don't like each other if you were to work together you could definitely catch Z no problem. Especially with C and I helping you guys."

Near shook his head, "He will move independently." He replied reaching forward and picking up the toy that Matt had taken from him. "It's not in his nature to help people. He thinks of himself and strictly of himself."

The words hurt even worse coming from the albino boy as true as it was. He was right, Mello didn't give a damn about him but it pained to hear that other people knew also. "Right." He shrugged it off standing up, "I got some shit to mull over so I'll walk back to the apartment. Temperamental is going to blow a gasket when he finds out you know where he's staying." He shrugged waving his goodbyes, Rebecca and Near following.

Near was quickly loaded into a car with frantic speed and he seemed to be a bit relieved to get away from other people. Rebecca straddled a motorcycle waving her goodbyes as she slipped her leather gloves on rocketing down the streets at illegal speeds. Near headed in the opposite direction as he pulled the toy out his pocket. Near had plenty, he slipped it from the boy when Rebecca was speaking. Mello was going to have to have to have proof he had spent the afternoon with the two of them or else he'd have to hear paranoid babbling that Matt was turning against him now.

He turned into down an alley watching the darkening above him as he walked. He remembered where the hotel was but he needed the space from Mello right now but he paused hearing a motorcycle behind him. He wasn't sure what he was thinking beginning to run, he couldn't out run a bike at any rate he didn't have much to lose besides his life and usefulness. hit hit the corner hearing more bikes following the original before a black bike park at the end of the alley gesturing for him to get on. He didn't have time to think straddling the bike as the two pulled off into the setting sun. He knew this smell, it was Mello but the build was bigger than Mels...

****Authors note: Ah, a cliff hanger. It's not Mello but review and you'll find out whom it is. I've decided this story has plenty of views but not enough reviews. It either gets reviews or...I won't update it any longer. . No need to waste my time and no one is reading.  
Also check out the poll on my profile page and vote!


End file.
